A Very Potter Birthday
by JailyForever
Summary: A selection of drabbles/one shots written using prompts from the songs of AVPM/S/SY - title, lyrics, dialogues, plot points etc.
1. What Do You Really Think Of-?

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) **

**Task:** Write about someone completely shocked about a turn of events, whether good or bad.

 **Prompt:** (Dialogue) "You don't think that was just pumpkin juice in your glass do you?"

 **AVPB:** (To Dance Again) – "I've been waiting all these years."

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Leopoldina Smethwyck – Prompts – Pumpkin, Cauldron Cake

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Shoulder

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Quizzed, Stormed, Spluttered, Snorted; Noun – Pumpkin, Juice, Laughter, Quartet, Cake, Glass, Room, Shoulder, Surprise, Flash, Red, Antidote, Power, Truth, Lips, Mouth, News, Force, Sleeve, Chance; Adjective – Funny, Deepest, Every, Smug, True; Verb – Sip, Contain, Bite, Spoil, Spill, Believe, Witness, Turn, Save, Salvage, Ruin, Knock, Trickle, Show

 **Word Count:** 599

* * *

What Do You Really Think Of..?

The Marauders watched on as Severus took a sip from his glass of pumpkin juice, barely able to contain their laughter, knowing that it was only a matter of time before their plan started to unfold.

A loud guffaw slipped from the lips of Peter and Severus' head snapped towards them.

"What's so funny?" he snarled at the quartet of Gryffindors.

"You don't think that was just pumpkin juice in your glass do you?" James snorted raising his eyebrows at the Slytherin with a smirk on his face before he took a bite out of the Cauldron Cake in his hand.

The Slytherin's eyes flitted from the glass in his hand to the Gryffindor in front of him and back again.

His grip on the glass slackened and it slipped from his hand, smashing to pieces on the floor, whilst the Marauders burst out into fits of laughter.

"You – you – bastard," Severus stormed loudly, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. "What did you do?"

James looked over one shoulder and then the other at his friends.

"That would spoil the surprise," Sirius barked from behind James, with an equally smug look on his face. "I just hope you're ready to spill your deepest, darkest secrets."

"So tell us Snivellus, what do you really think of muggle-borns?" James quizzed, as he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

Nothing could have prepared the Marauders or Severus for what happened next

The quartet watched on as the Slytherin pressed his lips tightly together, as realisation dawned on his face. The one thing that every wizard knows though is that unless you have an antidote handy there is no fighting the power of veritaserum; sooner or later the truth will slip from your lips.

"I think they're scum of the earth," Severus burst out before covering his mouth with both hands in shock.

The Slytherin couldn't quite believe the words that had left him, but he was thankful that his Lily hadn't been around to witness this. At least if news of his outburst ever reached her he could tell her that it was all lies spawned by Potter to turn her against him even more, and ruin any chance they had of rekindling their friendship.

"Excuse me?"

Severus turned his head in the direction of the voice and found himself greeted by the sight of Lily Evans.

"I – er – Lily– it's not –" Severus spluttered, stumbling over his words as he tried to think of some way he could salvage the situation.

"Save it Severus," Lily hissed, narrowing her eyes at the Slytherin. "And to think I was going to forgive you for what you said; that I was starting to believe that you had never meant to call me a – you know what. Good thing I found out now before it was too late."

The red head spun on the spot and stormed out of the Great Hall closely followed by Marlene McKinnon.

"You-" Severus cried, lunging towards James and punching him with enough force to knock him off his feet. "This is all your fault."

James felt the blood begin to trickle down from his nose and raised his arm and wiped it away with the sleeve of his robes as he clambered back to his feet with a smirk on his face.

"I've been waiting all these years for you to finally show your true colours to Evans, and now you have," James smirked at the Slytherin. "You just sabotaged any chance you had of winning back her trust. Later Snivellus."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. My Only Real Friend - Peter

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about a witch or wizard's pet being their closest friend

 **AVPB:** (Days of Summer) "You're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go."

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Group

 **Gringotts:** Noun – Dormitory, Evening, Window, Loser, Joke, Nickname, Department, Resentment, Drawer, Palm, Cheek; Adjective – Rare, Other, New, Tawny, Clear, Ridiculous, Real, Irrational; Verb – Realise, Pretend, Peck, Drop, Listen, Understand, Judge, Take, Ask; Said Word – Continued

 **Word Count:** 466

* * *

My Only Real Friend

Peter lay back against his headboard and rested his hands behind his head.

It was a very rare thing for him to find himself alone in his dormitory during the evening; ordinarily he would find himself in detention with his fellow marauders or he would be with Remus whilst the other two served their detention.

This, however, was something new for the Gryffindor. Not once in his six and a half years at Hogwarts had the other three marauders wound up in detention without him. It only solidified what he had found himself suspecting for quite some time – that James, Sirius and Remus had never truly viewed him as an equal.

His tawny owl fluttered in through the window and settled down on the bed next to him.

"Do you want to know something I've come to realise, Aeris? You're my only real friend," Peter muttered as he petted her softly on the head. "James, Sirius and Remus may pretend to be my friend but it's so clear to me now that I am nothing more than a joke to them; the token loser of the group, and the butt of their jokes, second only to Snivellus."

Peter lifted his hand and swept a tear from his eye before it had a chance to drop whilst the owl hooted quietly in agreement.

"You're always there for me," Peter continued as Aeris nibbled affectionately on his little finger. "You always listen to me, understand me, and never judge me. The guys never take me seriously though. Why else would they have given me the ridiculous nickname Wormtail? They could have at least given me something cooler like theirs, especially after I got stiffed in the animagus department."

The wizard paused in his petting of his owl and opened the drawer to his bedside table and pulled out a half empty bag of owl treats.

"Do you want some?" he asked as he tipped some of the contents onto his hand. "Of course you do."

Aeris lifted her head and winked at her owner before she began to peck away at the treats on Peter's outstretched palm.

As his owl ate her treats, Peter allowed the familiar soft peck of her beak to ease him of his resentment for his fellow marauders.

Her comforting presence allowed him to vent all his frustrations about his friends and the way they treated him. He knew that she would never find his ramblings irrational or unfounded.

"You're the best friend a wizard could ask for," Peter whispered to the owl. "You're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go. I'd be lost without you."

The owl stopped nibbling on her treats, lifted her head and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Aeris."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. Punishment - NarcissaDobby

**A/N:**

 **Written for the April Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **AVPB:** (Granger Danger) "I think I'm falling in love with [Insert Name]; (Pairing) Narcissa/Dobby

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Cheek

 **Word Count:** 191

* * *

Punishment

The house elf smiled weakly at his mistress as she tenderly bandaged up his latest injury caused by his master. Her touch sent shivers down his spine.

"There you go Dobby, that should do the trick," she whispered gently, kissing him on the cheek before departing the room.

As soon as he was certain that she would be far away enough to been oblivious to his actions, Dobby banged his head against the wall as he came to a startling realisation.

"Bad Dobby, bad, bad, bad," he muttered as he repeatedly inflicted pain upon himself in an effort to knock some sense into himself.

The sound of rushing feet across the floor halted Dobby's self punishment, and the door next to him sung back open.

"Is everything okay Dobby?" his mistress asked. "I heard an awful racket coming from in here."

Dobby winced and offered her a smile as he squeaked, "Yes. Nothing wrong at all."

The blonde nodded her head curtly and closed the door behind her, leaving Dobby alone with his thoughts.

"Except that I'm falling in love with Narcissa Malfoy," he sighed as he slumped against the wall.


	4. Friends - JamesLily

**A/N:**

 **Written for the April Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **AVPB:** (Dragon Song) "Let's re-evaluate our options. Throw away our old presumptions."

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Watch

 **Word Count:** 336

* * *

Friends

James strolled along the grass towards the tree where he had asked Lily to meet him earlier that day in a note.

He wasn't sure whether or not she would turn up, and if she did he had no idea what to expect.

The teenager reached the tree, slumped against it, sank to the floor and waited. James periodically checked the watch his parents had sent him for his seventeenth birthday the week before.

She was five minutes late.

He should have known that Lily wouldn't show up.

He should have known better than to hope that she would be willing to talk to him, to give him a chance.

The only thought in his mid was that at least he hadn't told his friends about his last ditch attempt at winning Lily Evans' heart.

As James stood up and dusted off the stray blades of grass that had stuck to his clothes he caught a glimpse of red out of the corner or his eye and his heart soared.

She came.

"Alright Potter, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked as she reached him.

James grinned at the witch who had claimed his heart the moment they had first met.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for all the crap that I've pulled in the past and for all the immature ways that I have tried to impress you. I wanted to say that I completely understand why you always reject me. I guess what I want is for us to start over this year with a clean slate."

"Really James," Lily said quirking her eyebrow. "No more chasing me. No more acting like a jerk."

"Yes think about Lily; let's re-evaluate our options," James declared. "Throw away our old presumptions, and move forwards; and maybe, just maybe we could be friends. After all we do have to work together now."

Lily bit her bottom lip, and nodded her head.

"I suppose I could work with that."


	5. Can't Stand Muggles - Tom Riddle Jr

**A/N:**

 **Written for the April Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **AVPB:** (Going Back To Hogwarts) "Can't stand these stupid muggles."

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Magic

 **Word Count:** 251

* * *

Can't Stand Muggles

Tom Riddle sat in his bedroom of the orphanage. It was the first summer that he was returning there after a year full of magic, mayhem and mischief. He had been sorry to say goodbye to the school he had come to call his home and even sorrier when he had found himself back on the doorstep of the very place he had grown to despise over the first eleven years of his life.

"Tom," called a female voice that could only belong to Mrs Cole. "Come down for dinner before it goes cold."

The wizard jumped to his feet and begrudgingly walked towards the door. He hated the food at the orphanage, even more so since he had learnt that food could actually have flavour having only been used to the bland gruel that they served up.

He brushed past the stern mistress who gave him the look of contempt that he was sure she had reserved solely for him.

"Man I can't stand these stupid muggles," he muttered under his breath with a shudder. "The sooner I get out of here the better!"

"What was that boy?" Mrs Cole asked him coldly.

Tom turned around and stared at her with a blank expression. What he wouldn't give to teach that wench a lesson. How unfortunate it was that he couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts.

"Nothing at all Mrs Cole," he answered, forcing a small smile onto his face before spinning around and carrying on towards the dining room.


	6. Unwanted - SiriusWalburgaOrionRegulus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the April Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **AVPB:** (Missing You) "Do the things that father's should do."

 **Hopscotch:** "Sorry, dear" (Dialogue), Anger (Emotion), Colour (Word) 12 Grimmauld Place (Location), drink (Word)

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Juice

 **Word Count:** 573

* * *

Unwanted

Sirius rushed down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The seven year old was full of excitement over the fact that his father wanted to take him out for the day.

He had overheard his father telling his mother the previous night that he had arranged to have time off work to spend some quality time with his son.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he rearranged his features into a sombre expression knowing that his parents would surely figure out that something was amiss if he went into the kitchen appearing as though he was on a sugar rush.

"Mum," he called as he entered into the kitchen. "Please may I have a drink of juice?"

His mother lifted her head from the Daily Prophet stared at her son with cold eyes.

"You know where the fridge is," she snapped at him.

The child nodded his head curtly at his mother and made his way to fridge and opened it, before pouring himself a small glass of orange juice.

As he walked back towards the table with his juice in his hand Sirius head the telltale sounds of his father's feet on the stairs and he had to fight the smile that was creeping onto his face.

"Morning Walburga," he said as he entered the kitchen and sat down on the chair across from him. "Kreacher I should like a full English for breakfast. I have a long day ahead."

Sirius took a few sips from his glass knowing that his father was referring to the adventures that he had planned for the two of them to do together.

He swung his legs as he waited for his father to mention that they were going somewhere together, but he never said a word; in fact no words were exchanged in the kitchen beyond orders to the House Elf.

The silence in the kitchen was eventually broken by the arrival of his younger brother.

"Good morning Regulus," his father greeted. "Are you ready for our outing today?"

The fork in Sirius' hand slipped and fell to the table.

His father was taking Regulus out for the day and not him as he had originally thought.

His father wanted to spend time with his little brother instead of his heir.

Sirius felt his blood begin to boil and the glass that now rested on the table to his right shattered to pieces; the shards of glass flew in several directions, narrowly missing hitting everyone in the rom.

He could feel his face slowly and steadily turn the colour red as his hands slowly balled into fists.

"What?" he cried jumping to his feet and moving around the table to face his father. "You're taking Regulus out? What about me?"

"What about you, Sirius?" his father sighed heavily.

"Why don't you ever take me out?" the seven year old demanded. "Why don't you ever do the things that father's should do with me?"

The expression on his father changed from one of calm to extreme rage the moment the words left his lips.

"Because you are a disappointment as a son," he said angrily. "Come Regulus, we are leaving."

His brother gave him a look of sorrow as he followed his father out of the room.

"Sorry dear," his mother whispered mockingly as a few tears slid down Sirius' face before she departed the kitchen, leaving her son alone feeling thoroughly unwanted.


End file.
